<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sparkle by maddy_does (favefangirl)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068669">sparkle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/favefangirl/pseuds/maddy_does'>maddy_does (favefangirl)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wolfstar Holiday Prompts 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Closeted, M/M, Marauders, Prom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/favefangirl/pseuds/maddy_does</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>it's prom night and sirius is trying his best not to think of everything that's ending.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wolfstar Holiday Prompts 2020 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sparkle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/remus-john-lupin/634951075596828672">this</a> prompt set :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Great Hall looks stunning. Fairy lights twinkle, hung from the beams in the roof, silver streamers are hung neatly around the room, each table cloth is covered in glitter, and the name tags are all decorated in gems. It's beautiful, and as Sirius enters he room, he can't help but feel immensely proud at how well it's all come together. He has to admit, he'd been dubious when he prom committee had decided that the theme was going to be 'sparkles', fearing the décor would be ostentatious at best, but he's been pleasantly surprised.</p><p>"This looks amazing!" James exclaims as Sirius goes over to join him and the rest of the friends at their table in the corner of the room.</p><p>"I had good help," Sirius replies, reaching out and squeezing Lily's hand. She grins up at him and winks. "You guys look great by the way," he says to the table as he sits down between Remus and Peter.</p><p>Marlene shrugs up a shoulder and flicks her hair to the side. "Of course we do, darling," she grins.</p><p>The table laughs and settles back into the conversation they were having before. Remus leans into him and says quietly, "You look great, too."</p><p>Sirius blushes and bites his lip, and Remus leans back in the other direction to talk to Lily about some chemistry revision they've both been struggling with. Sirius allows himself to sit back and just enjoy the company of all he people he loves. He's trying hard not to think about exams or uni, or the fact that in just a few months time they'll all be scattered across the country doing their own thing. They've all promised to keep in touch, but Sirius knows that they're all going to be so busy with work and making new friends and trying new things that even if they do, things won't be the same. </p><p>For tonight, though, he's just going to enjoy this time they've got. He's going to go up and dance with Marlene when she drags him off, he's going to hold Peter's girlfriend's purse as she grabs a plate from the buffet table, he's going to pretend like he isn't watching Remus' arse in his trousers as he dances with Lily when James sits down to eat. He'll joke with James about their Physics teacher, and tease Ms McGonagall when she comes over to say hello to them all. He'll cry a little when Mr Dumbledore makes a speech about how they've all been brilliant and all will be, but it's okay because he's by far not the only one, and when he makes a terrible pun a the end, it's so reminiscent of the welcome talk he'd given when they'd first started at the school seven years ago, that eyes will soon dry and they'll all get back to laughing and dancing once more.</p><p>Later in the evening, a slow song comes on, and all the couples drift to the floor to dance to it, leaving jus Remus and Sirius at the table. Remus is picking at the gems on his name card, and there's somehow glitter in his hair, and his tie is loose around his neck, and all Sirius wants to do is kiss him. He wants to grab his hand and pull him onto the dancefloor so that they can dance together just like every other couple in the room. He glances around, and when he sees that no one else is looking, he grabs hold of one of Remus' hands.</p><p>"What-" Remus starts, but Sirius just smiles at him and gives his hand a squeeze. Remus looks unsure for a second before his expression softens, and he squeezes Sirius' hand back.</p><p>"Hey," Sirius whispers, leaning in, but leaving enough space that no one will think twice about it.</p><p>"Hey," Remus repeats. There's a blush high on his cheeks which is absolutely delectable, and Sirius has to bite down hard on his lip to stop himself from doing something crazy like kissing him. "You did a great job," Remus says. He speaks quietly enough that it feels like they're the only two people in the room. He nods out at where their friends are dancing (or, what might be an attempt at dancing, in the case of James and Peter) and smiles, "They're all having such a great time."</p><p>"You're not having a good time?" Sirius asks, just as quiet, angling his body more towards Remus to give him his full attention.</p><p>Remus smiles and shakes his head. "I am," he replies, squeezing Sirius' hand below the table for good measure. He looks back out at their friends. "I just wish we-"</p><p>"I know," Sirius interrupts, understanding where this is going. "Me too."</p><p>They'd spoken at length about being out, and had mutually decided that they'd tell their friends over Summer, but no one else. Sirius definitely didn't need his parents to know he was gay, and Remus was still questioning his sexuality and didn't need his parents' overzealous natures to complicate the issue anymore than it already was. Uni was going to be different, they'd both promised, but for now this was the best they had.</p><p>"Come on," Sirius says to him, tugging his hand then letting go as he stands up.</p><p>Remus smiles at him. "What?"</p><p>"Come. On." Sirius replies around an answering grin.</p><p>With a shake of his head, Remus stands up and begins following Sirius out of the hall, and then out of the building. He turns left, and heads up Godrick's Hill, a place that's usually bustling with people their age, but given that it's prom, is blissfully empty as they got up there. Sirius tugs his tie off and undoes the top two buttons of his shirt as he walks over to the edge of the hill. In the distance, the lights of their town twinkle, and above them the stars shine in a way that make the inside of the hall seem like a mockery.</p><p>Sirius hums and closes his eyes as he felt Remus' arms wrap around his middle, leaning back into him. "You're right," Remus says into his ear, "I am having a great time."</p><p>"Good," Sirius replies, opening his eyes to watch the moon in the distance. "Me too."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>COC draws to a close soon so i'm actually going to try and get some of these prompts written. wish me luck, lol.</p><p>anyway, if you wanna leave a comment or a kudos they're much appreciated! especially let me know if there's something you think i forgot to tag! </p><p>i'm taking prompts! if you're interested please drop the prompt in the comments below. if you do send a prompt be prepared for me to take fifty years to fill it because <i>uni</i>, but i promise i'll try! come say hi on tumblr: <a href="https://maddy-does.tumblr.com/">@maddy-does</a></p><p>thanks for reading, have a wonderful existence.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>